


Renee is a Queen and Nicky Knew the Whole Time

by spiralsystem



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Arm Wrestling, Competition, Fluff, Gen, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralsystem/pseuds/spiralsystem
Summary: Renee is an arm wrestling champion and Andrew is Not prepared.Pinch hit gift exchange fic for Silveriss/Wulfrann. Prompt: Renee is stronger than everyone ft. Andreil and Renison
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60
Collections: AFTG Exchange Winter 2019





	Renee is a Queen and Nicky Knew the Whole Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silveriss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveriss/gifts).



> 2k19 christmas gift exchange for Wulfrann on tumblr!

SLAM!!

“Ha! I win again!”

“Aww man!”

“Nicky you suck at this, dude.”

Nicky rubs the wrist that Renee slammed against the table, pouting to match her own smirk.

She flexes, comically kissing her bicep just to show off.

“You should go up against her.”

Andrew raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend, “no.”

“Why?” Neil teases, “think you can’t do it?”

Logically, Andrew knows that Neil’s just trying to goad him into a competition, and he’s kind of mad it’s working.

He gives it a second of thought, scowls, points at the table and says “Renee.”

She gives him a sickly sweet smile and sits down. Andrew joins her on the other side.

Their hands lock in preparation for battle.

Andrew knows just looking at Renee’s muscles that he’s probably going to lose, but he’ll be damned if he gives Neil the satisfaction of letting him think Andrew was actually that weak. Matt calls out the ready mark over Renee’s shoulder, the ever impartial judge.

Andrew almost loses the second Matt says go. Renee comes at him full force, shoving his arm down towards the table, but he manages to catch it right before it hits. His eyebrows quirk up in surprise for a half-second, not expecting that much power. He knew their other goalie was strong, but the amount of force was unexpexted.

Andrew, however, gave as good as he got, and soon they were locked in a stalemate back where they started in the middle of the table. Neil is watching him with his arms crossed, a massive smirk across his smug, stupid face.

Andrew pushed himself harder, wanting to wipe that dumb smirk right off his face.

His arm’s starting to shake now, and his scowl deepens when he meets Renee’s eyes and when he sees her steady gaze and steady arm and realizes she’s barely even trying. He lets out a low growl and pushes, but to no avail.

SLAM!!

Andrew jumps in his seat as a dull pain radiates through the back of his hand. Losing focus for a split second proved to be his downfall, but now mostly he’s just happy to have his arm back.

He gives it a loose shake, but gives Renee a nod, acknowledging his defeat.

He raises an eyebrow at his unreasonably smug boyfriend, “why don’t you have a go, Josten?”

“Hey, yeah!” Renee agrees, “come over here Neil.”

Neil’s face falls immidiately and he tries to backpedal. “No, I-I’m good, that’s cool—”

“Nonsense, Josten” Andrew replies, physically grabbing his arm, dragging him over to the table and pushes him into the chair. “Arm. Fight.”

Neil gives a sigh, but sets his arm up on the table. Renee grabs his hand, and dutifully Matt gives the go.

SLAM!!

Neil yelps cradling his hand, Renee not even giving him a chance to fight back. It’s not like Neil isn’t strong, it’s just that... Well, he’s built more dexterity than strength.

He turns his pout onto Andrew, blaming him for his sore hand instead of Renee, who was just the tool of Andrew’s madness.

It’s when Kevin pokes his head into the room that they realize they’ve been in the lounge room for over an hour, doing these pointless competitions.

But when asked if he wants to go around, he just scowls at them and tells them to go the fuck home.

They make their way back from the arena, the walk from the den back to the dorms a welcome breath of fresh air.

They make their separate ways to the dorms, Nicky and Andrew pushing open their door to reveal Aaron curled up on the sofa with a textbook and papers spread everywhere around him.

He leans back to watch them come through the door in greeting, but other than that he doesn’t say a word, and goes back to his textbook.

Andrew dumps his bag by the closet, mentally telling himself he’ll put it away later but also knowing that he definitely will not put it away later. Andrew goes to dig some snacks out of the cupboard, but Nicky goes to lean over the couch to distract Aaron from his studing.

“You missed the epic arm wrestling match after practice,” Nicky says.

Aaron grunts in response, but doesn’t turn away from his book. Andrew cracks open a granola bar and chomps down, watching his brother and cousin.

“You shoulda been there, Renee is our reigning champion, and she beat both Andrew and Neil. And everyone else in the room.”

Aaron perked up at that, twisting around to face his brother.

“Ha,” he said in liu of a laugh, but Andrew scowled anyway, knowing even that much of a reaction meant his brother was cackling on the inside.

“Well, except for Kevin,” Nicky continued, barreling past the brothers’ interaction, “because he’s a butt and refused to participate.”

“Mhm,” Aaron responded, clearly not caring even a little bit.

Andrew takes another bite of his granola bars and tries to not waste the effort of rolling his eyes at his family’s antics.

“Oh, and also? Remind me never to get on Renee’s bad side. She is sca-ry~” Nicky laments, now hanging over the side of the couch. “Her biceps alone are like the size of my head. Allison is lucky as hell. If I wasn’t gay...”

“Shut up, Nicky.”

Nicky didn’t look peturbed in the slightest though, meandering off to his room to drop of his bag before wandering back to the couch, plopping himself down beside Aaron’s feet.

“Oh! Andrew!”

Andrew looks up in response,

“You know who we didn’t see but Renee should totally face off against? Who’s muscles are of legendary status, who could literally face god and out flex him?”

Andrew stares at his cousin. He knows he’s talking about coach Wymack, but he’s so tired. He just wants to go to bed. Or smoke, whichever direction his body desides to go with first.

Andrew sighs, looking up from his granola bar.

“Wymack?”

Nicky gets the biggest grin at Andrew’s confirmation.

“Wymack.”


End file.
